Ungtalking (Furby Fake)
Ungtalking '''(엉토킹''' in Korean) is the name given to a Korean Furby knockoff by Choirock. The knockoff is based off a character with the same name from a show called Hello Carbot. It was released in December, 2018. Appearance Ungtalking is supposed to resemble an arctic owl. He has long blue feathers above his eyes that move up and down, a gray set of eyelids with long eyelashes like an original Furby, and realistic eyes that, though look very different, are a bit similar to a 2005 Furby's eyes. It has a necklace with a glowing star pendant on it. It has plastic yellow feet like a Furby Boom, blue and white fur with what's supposed to be red and blue feathers underneath its eyes, and a small blue tail. It also has a small yellow beak with a red tongue. He wears a very short red cape around his neck and has a yellow piece of plastic on his head shaped in the letter V. He also has a pair of wings. Features Ungtalking is able to respond to English and Korean commands and comes with 10 yellow plastic coins that change what mode he is in so you can do different things to him such as giving him a cupcake or some milk, making him tell a story, or making him sing a song for you. When you use the coin that has a lightning bolt, Ungtalking will act as if he is using super powers. His tail can be pulled, causing him to fart, and you can feed Ungtalking by pressing his tongue. He can turn his head from left to right when talking. According to the manual and box, Ungtalking has different levels of growth, knows when you cover his face with your hand, and has a petting sensor. Levels of Growth As Ungtalking grows, his pendant will light up a different color. There are five colors that Ungtalking's necklace can light up with including yellow, green, orange, blue, and red. The colors indicate what level Ungtalking is at. * Level 1 - The pendant glows yellow on this level. * Level 2 - The pendant glows green on this level. * Level 3 - The pendant glows orange on this level. * Level 4 - The pendant glows blue on this level. * Level 5 - This is the final level Ungtalking can grow up to. The pendant glows red on this level. Trivia *Ungtalking is referred to as Pengtalking's friend in episode 15 of season 6 in Hello Carbot''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XtgelDioBwU&t=584s and on SBS's website. Like Pengtalking, he was given to Nachan by Nachan's grandfather. https://programs.sbs.co.kr/culture/carbot7/cast/59274#0_8 *Ungtalking is the only Furby knockoff that has a head which can rotate and a glowing necklace. *It is the only knockoff Furby that seems to have features in common with an original Furby and a Furby Boom, making it a possible rip-off of both. *Unlike a Furby Boom and unlike Pengtalking, Ungtalking does not have its own app. *Ungtalking emits a high-pitched noise the Furby Booms and 2012 Furbys make. This is done to communicate with another Ungtalking. *Ungtalking has no on/off switch. Gallery s-l1600 (56).jpg s-l1600 (55).jpg|All 10 coins that can be used on Ungtalking's necklace top_possibly.jpg side2.jpg backboxx.jpg Aaaaaa.PNG ungtalking.jpg|Ungtalking from ''Hello Carbot coinbox.jpg|The box that Ungtalking comes with so you can store his coins in it eyeshut.jpg|Ungtalking with his eyes shut and a coin attached to his necklace LARGE HEAD.jpg|Ungtalking's tail and back raised blue feathers.jpg|Ungtalking with the feathers above his eyes raised 5751 4532915 1.jpg AC8FB219C8E6ECF99D5ACAC49AA1E58EDEBD22EAC259A50520540DE6AA0F2520.jpg Dcf086817cfeecff08c7660ba6553a2d0539d5acfc5e2a97172d25d629f370e4.jpg b68190fbca84dc336d2bc0ca6ee2946f15f78c5202de5b390ec9265267c77faf.jpg image5.jpg|a size comparison of Ungtalking with a 2005 Furby (left) and an original Furby (right) image6.jpg ungtalking base.jpg|Ungtalking's base Videos 함께 대화하고 만지면 반응하는 내 친구! 헬로카봇 엉토킹 헬로카봇 펭토킹의 친구! ★엉토킹★ 최초공개 Hello Carbot 남극에서 온 엉토킹 과 헬로카봇 쿵 장난감 스밀로쿵 브라키쿵 티라쿵 Hello Carbot Toys 엉토킹과 퀴즈대회에 나가다! 펜토킹 친구 엉토킹 헬로카봇 엉토킹 장난감 상황극 놀이 베리 References Category:Furby Fakes Category:Choirock Category:Hybrid Furby Fakes Category:Furby Fakes With Voice Recognition Category:Korean Furby Fakes